Technical Field
This disclosure relates to an electronic apparatus, an information processing apparatus, and a communication system.
Background Art
Pull print services employ portable terminals and a cloud server disposed on the Internet, in which the portable terminals transmit document data to the cloud server, the cloud server stores the document data, and then users use any multifunctional apparatus to print the document data. In this configuration, each user can print the document data using a multifunctional apparatus disposed at a site or location such as a travel destination of user.
If the above described operation can be performed by operating the multifunctional apparatus from the portable terminal, it is convenient for the users. However, the portable terminal may not be able to communicate with the multifunctional apparatuses in some cases. Technologies for acquiring communication information for communicating with the multifunctional apparatus by the portable terminal using a short-range wireless communication are known. For example, one technology discloses an image processing system including a portable terminal and a multifunctional apparatus, in which the portable terminal acquires communication information from the multifunctional apparatus using a short-range wireless device, and then requests the multifunctional apparatus to print document data via a network using the acquired communication information.
Further, in addition to printing the image data by the multifunctional apparatus, users may want to acquire image data scanned by a scanner of the multifunctional apparatus into portable terminals. In this case, a user uses the multifunctional apparatus to scan the document data, establishes communication between the portable terminal and the multifunctional apparatus, and then receives the image data from the multifunctional apparatus by using the portable terminal.
When the portable terminal is configured to use a circuit-switched communication method such as 3G and LTE and another communication method such as a wireless local area network (LAN) and Wi-Fi, the portable terminal is typically set to use the circuit-switched communication method. Typically, the portable terminal and the multifunctional apparatus communicate with each other using another communication method. Therefore, when the portable terminal is to receive image data from the multifunctional apparatus, the user needs to switch the communication method from the circuit-switched communication method to another communication method.
Further, from the viewpoint of security, it is not desirable to connect the user portable terminal with the multifunctional apparatus connected to a network, using another communication method.